Electronic counter measures (ECM) are used to deceive electronic detection and tracking systems. Some ECMs act as a decoy by manipulating radar signals to confuse electronic detection or tracking systems. In some cases, electronic counter-countermeasures (ECCM) can be used to reduce or eliminate the effects of ECMs on electronic detection and tracking systems.